1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a tubular, especially can-shaped, receptacle for the accommodation of fluids, a method of manufacture, and a use of the receptacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of tubular receptacles are known from the prior art. These normally serve to accommodate pastes, creams, gels and fluids. The tubular receptacles are usually tube-shaped, though in recent times they are also can-shaped. DE 32 08 625 A1 and DE 44 29 148 A1 describe processes for manufacturing and filling such tubes. JP 2001 080 650 A describes a pouch-shaped receptacle with a base. A can-shaped tubular receptacle is described, for instance, in WO 99/64227. A series of other can-shaped tubular receptacles can be found in the publications EP 0 595 587 B1, EP 0 833 774 B1, WO 00/00396 and F1 109 193 B.
All these tubular receptacles described in the publications have certain disadvantages, especially with regard to their use. Use is therefore restricted and only possible for select products. Thus bag-type packaging, and tubes especially, have only limited use or are not suitable at all to accommodate fluids. In addition, tubes have no base that can serve as a standing surface. Another essential disadvantage, which all the aforementioned tubular receptacles have in common, consists in the fact that the said receptacles are not suitable for accommodating, and especially storing and transporting, nor for deliberately dispensing, drinks, especially carbonated drinks.
Hitherto, bottles and cans made out of aluminum or tinplate have normally been used for this purpose. These do have a high degree of impermeability, especially pressure tightness, and with that the facility for storing fluids that are under excess pressure. However, they are both expensive to manufacture and disadvantageous in terms of their weight and disposal.